Wedding Plans
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: This starts out Ed/Winry but becomes Ed/Roy. What happened when Winry knows Ed doesn't love her? Do they become closer friends or does she hate him and Roy? What about the parents, Al, and Envy Ed's brothers too? read and find out!


** In this FullMetal story Winry and Ed are suppose to get married. Are they going to get married or is something going to cause a drift in between these two? This doesn't follow the show because Ed's Mom and Dad will be in here as will as Roy who will be the same age as Ed and Winry. This is AU!**

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist is not mine!**

**Roy, Winry, and Ed are 20 years old.**

**Al is 19.**

**there are no Homunculus but there will be people with the nickname of the homunculus in here.**

Ed stood in front of the mirror wondering if he could go through with this. It wasn't that he didn't love Winry. He did just no more then a sister. In fact he didn't like any girls anymore then a friend. Roy Mustang, a guy he knew from when he was in middle school, was the one he loves. They had a relationship until Roy broke it off.

_flashback _

_ Roy took Ed out to dinner at the most expensive French restaurant in town. It was Ed's favorite and Roy loved to see Ed smile. After ordering and eating the main meal. Roy mentioned that they need to talk about this relationship they have and about their futures. _

_ Ed smiled and laughed saying, "I know where I want to be Roy. I want to be right beside you. Everyday until I die. I love you."_

_ "Ed...I'm sorry we can't be together anymore. There is no future for me and you. I need to move on and so should you. We shouldn't even be friends anymore." Roy said. _

_ Ed looked at him with tears in his eyes and asked, "Why? What reason is preventing us from being together?" _

_ Roy hoped Ed would look closer when he said this, "I don't love you. I'm sorry it took this long to say something but better late then never."_

_ Ed didn't cry and quietly said, "Alright...I'm just going to call my older brother Envy and go home now. See you around Roy." He left and called Envy who picked him._

_End flashback_

He certainly didn't want to marry Winry but he's parents were practically forcing him to since they didn't know he was gay. Ed sighed as Al walked in.

Al says, "Brother what's wrong?"

"Al, I can't do this. I don't love Winry. I know you do. I don't understand why they can't be happy with you marrying her." Ed said. Envy walked in while Ed said that.

"Because you didn't say anything to them about you being gay, Ed." Envy walked over to where Ed was in his Tuxedo and Al was too. "They won't look to see you depressed or upset about this. You have to tell them before this happen. Besides you have two people here to see you."

Winry walked in with Roy right behind her. Al blushed and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked over to him. She turned to stand beside him and watch what was going to unfold between Roy and Ed.

"Roy." Ed said. He wasn't sure what to say considering Roy must have already known that Ed was going to get married to Winry today. He would think the wedding gown and the the tuxes would be big give away.

Roy said, "Ed, I know you're getting married to Winry today." Ed snorted at that. "I talked to her before I came in here and explain to her everything. She said she knew you were gay and didn't understand when you proposed to her nearly 6 months ago. I told her about what I did and what I said that night at the restaurant. I hurt you and myself badly. When I found out you were getting married to Winry. I cried for hours. I knew I screwed this up but I love you. I lied that day, Ed."

Envy took a step forward and asked, "If you were lying then why did you go through with it Mustang? Why was it worth hurting my little brother? My friends and I have been wondering that. I bet you remember Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, and Greed. We were the ones who gave you shit in high school after all before you dated Ed."

Roy said, "Because your father approached me about hanging out with you to much. I figured out you never told them what our relationship was. So I didn't say anything about us dating. He told me I had to let you go as a friend or whatever because I think he figured out I had feelings for you. So I did it that night after he approached me about it. I thought at the time it was better for both of us but I realized I was wrong. I should have fought for you and me. I shouldn't have given a rat's ass about what people thought. I'm sorry. I still love you."

Ed shook his head and said, "Worse part is I still love you after what you did. You prick. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me, you Bastard? I love you after what you did. You sent me through a depression, a broken heart, and anger beyond anything I ever felt. I don't cry but you were the only one to make me cry. I fuckin cried for you! If you cared you would have came sooner and then I wouldn't have a bunch of people waiting for me to marry Winry. Did you see what my mom and Winry's mom did for us? It's gorgeous. The backyard being covered in white roses, lilies, and lilacs. The white chairs and a white walkway. I can't back out now, Roy."

Roy said, "But I'm here now that has to count for something right?" Ed looked at him with sad eyes and shook his head.

Winry couldn't watch this anymore knowing Ed was lying. Winry stepped forward and said, "Ed you won't hurt me if you call off the wedding today." Ed looked at her in her strapless white wedding dress. "I don't love you more then a brother. Besides who am I to step between you and Roy? They allow gay marriages now. We can fix this but you need to listen to me."

They nodded. Winry got everyone together who was in the wedding and told them what to do.

An hour later

Winry talked to the priest and everyone in the wedding so they knew what was going. The guest waited patiently for the wedding to begin. As soon as everyone was in their sits, the wedding begin. Ed's mom was crying and so was winery's mother. The father shook their heads and chuckled. They watched the bridesmaids go down the aisle. Izumi, Riza, Rose, and then came Winry. Her parents were so confused but she was smiling like she never was before.

The men on the other side were Russell, Maes, Envy, and Al. The third blond was facing the front. Ed parents looked at each other confused as well wondering what was going on. The wedding march started to play and everyone stood, turned, and watch the bride coming out. Everyone notice that the bride was too short to be Winry because Ed was on about 5'5 and Winry was at least 3 inches taller. The groom looked to be 6 feet.

The bride continued walking down the aisle like they though Winry did at the pratice last night, The groom took the bride's hand and face the priest. The priest said, "There happens to be a change today. Instead of Edward and Winry to be married." The groom took off his wig. "It is Edward Elric and Roy Mustang who are to be married today."

Ed's parents jumped up and said, "WHAT!"

The veil tossed back to reveal Ed in the dress turning to his parents saying, "Mom, Dad, I don't love Winry more then a sister besides Al loves her not me. I've been in love with Roy for along time. I'm gay." Roy gave his hand a squeeze to remind him that he was there. "I know you approached him Dad. About our relationship. It doesn't matter to me what you to say or think. I can't change being gay and I can't stop loving the man I fell in love with. So please understand."

Hohenhiem was about ready to yell when Trisha grabs his arm and says, "Honey, you fought for me and won. I knew it would be a matter of time before Ed would fight for his love." He calmed down at his wife's words.

"True." Hohenhiem turns to Ed and Roy and says, "Please understand that I'm not mad about you two being in love. I'm more mad about the timing and where it is. I wish you would have told us earlier so that we wouldn't have to do this. We wouldn't have made you fell like you had to marry Winry if we knew from the start. It was wrong of me to force Roy to leave you Ed. I'm sorry." He bowed slighly. "You have my blessing and I'm sure you have Trisha's too." She nods in agreement.

Ed smiles happily and says, "Thank you and dad I forgive you." They hug and left Ed return to a happy ever after with Roy.

Soon before anyone knew it Roy was kissing Ed when they were pronounced Mr. And Mr. Elric -Mustang Ed and Roy both happily cried for their future together while Al and Winry watched from behind them talking about how happy they were for Ed, Roy, and themselves because they knew one day that would be them.

**My second Ed/Roy story and I hope you like it I spend a few hours working on it. Please please review. This is dedicated again to anyone who has a birthday today like my mom! Happy birthday to whoever has a birthday today. Thanks for reading. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! **


End file.
